Fibula strut grafts have a proven history of effectiveness for anterior cervical corpectomies but are inherently vulnerable to complications such as early or late fracture, dislodgement, displacement, telescoping into the vertebral body, or nonunion. The settling and resultant segmental kyphosis after multi-level anterior cervical reconstruction have also been documented. The risk of graft migration, displacement, or fracture appears more likely with more vertebral bodies removed and longer grafts, and with corpectomies involving a fusion ending at the C7 vertebral body. Newer interbody stabilization options have emerged such as polyetherketone (PEEK) which have the advantages of greater endplate coverage leading to a more stable construct and with similar modulus of elasticity as bone. However, PEEK cages tend to move out of position and usually require separate fixation plates. Other options include metal expandable cages but these can be bulky, risk adjacent body fracture, and have limited room for bone graft, and therefore, do not provide the most ideal biologic environment.